


When cold turns into warmth

by Melphis_Amekia



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, but don't go beyond that, they've been in relationship for a little while in this fic, things get... very suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: It is Sayo's birthday and Tsugumi has suggested a date to the observatory for a stargazing event. What happens if both of them get sidetracked?





	When cold turns into warmth

**Author's Note:**

> It's pure coincidence that I wrote this for Sayo's(and Hina's) birthday, but I am happy I finally felt like writing a TsuguSayo fic! I wanted to do that for so long, but it just wasn't coming along today until today I went through a prompt generator and got "Tsugumi letting Sayo warm their cold hands under their shirt." as a prompt. So... enjoy~

Involuntarily, Sayo shuddered.

She had tried her hardest not to, she really did. However, she was out and about on a cold spring evening, waiting in a line to be able to go to the specially opened astronomy tower to stargaze. She was adequately dressed - a warm beige winter coat, matching hat, thick black sweater, best jeans for the weather she could find, and thigh-high black boots. All was in order... except for the fact that she forgot to put on gloves. On her birthday. More specifically, on her birthday _date_.

„Sayo-san, are you alright?”

The voice by her side was so warm that Sayo wanted to give it a hug. It belonged to her erstwhile... girlfriend, Hazawa Tsugumi, who was the one that suggested this date.

„I am quite alright, Tsugumi-san, thank you.” she replied as she shoved her hands deeper in her pockets for all the good that did.

Sayo wasn’t yet used to their relationship being a romantic one. They had started as strangers playing in semi-rival bands, rose to become friends as Tsugumi taught her how to bake, and blossomed into something Sayo could never have predicted. She had never thought to consider such a relationship. So much of her life had been spent on resenting and trying to one-up Hina on her own that she had no time for something as frivolous.

„You don’t seem quite right to me. Are you cold?” Tsugumi asked, her brows creased in worry. She looked so cute that Sayo wanted to tease her, if she knew how to do it.

 _Ah_. There it was again. No matter how much Sayo was regarded as someone cold and indifferent, the true problem was that she felt too much and too honestly. Any hint of Hina’s successes used to be a raw wound across her chest; any success of her own was not enough despite wanting to celebrate them. But Tsugumi, just with her presence, eased those concerns of hers, whether they were born from propriety or lack of confidence.

„I...” she began, at first intending to wave the concern away. The expression on Tsugumi’s face made her own heart soften, so she continued instead with:

„I forgot my gloves. Thus, my hands are cold and the rest of my body feels colder than it should.”

Tsugumi nodded, her head bobbing in just the cutest way possible. Sayo couldn’t reprimand herself for such an unladylike thought anymore, not like she used to. She was simply happy that she could tell what she really, honestly thoughtt to someone she knew would listen to her. Someone who shared her fears in more ways than one. Someone who worked as hard on practicing her keyboard as Sayo practiced her guitar, forever striving to catch up to others far more outright talented than herself.

Tsugumi was about to respond, but the line finally shifted so they were the next ones to enter the astronomy tower alongside several other people. They gave their tickets to the receptionist lady and entered the astronomy tower. Before they got a long ways in, though, Tsugumi stopped Sayo and looked around. Sayo thought the way Tsugumi’s hair swayed as she did that incredibly pretty, but thought better than to outright voice it.

„What is it?” she asked instead, wondering what was going on.

„I have an idea.” was all Tsugumi said, but there was a different, rare tonality in her voice that was the cause of the shiver that went through Sayo. It was the first time she heard it in Tsugumi, if it was really what she thought it was from her limited experience. Either way, she let herself be dragged to a side corridor a bit out of the way, although still in the bounds of where they were allowed to go.

And, once she got assured of something, Tsugumi took Sayo’s hands and... and...

And...

„Aaah, they are really cold!” Tsugumi exclaimed, but kept them exactly where she put them. As a result, Sayo’s brain spontaneously combusted. She had no other way of describing what was happening now. How else could she... What was going on? How did that... Why?

„Is this better, Sayo-san?” Tsugumi asked, her voice as low as it was embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushed with pink and she wasn’t looking at Sayo, but Sayo couldn’t get herself to look at Tsugumi either.

„W-what is this, Tsugumi-san?” she asked, somehow, through hitched breath.

„I thought this would be a good  way to warm up your hands.”

„I don’t think putting my hands inside your shirt and on your body is exactly the best way to accomplish that goal!” Sayo squealed out.

„No, but... can I be honest, Sayo-san?”

_It’s a little bit late for asking that, don’t you think?_

Despite her thoughts, Sayo knew she couldn’t deny Tsugumi anything. Actually, she felt bolder than just that, at least on the inside. Sayo _wanted_ this to happen. Something like this, or in other words, something intimate and heart-pounding and god she just sounded like Toyama-san but it felt good rather than the usual vague confusion as to what the expression meant. And she wanted more... maybe thought she deserved it for her birthday too. Wow, when did she become a _pervert_?

Not trusting herself to do more than that, Sayo nodded, _firmly_ aware of her steadily warmer fingers on Tsugumi’s belly.

„Ever since we got together, as a couple, I mean, um... I’ve kind of wanted to do things with you, Sayo-san.”

„Things? What things?” she asked, aware of what it _could_ mean but unsure if she could survive knowing.

„Things like... this.” Tsugumi said, placing her hands atop of Sayo’s and turning her head so that Sayo could look at her in the eye. Far more than usual, those eyes held a determination that was so alluring to Sayo in ways she didn’t think they could. 

„I just feel really strongly about this now. I wanted to help you and I also wanted to be like this with you and I just combined it out of nowhere, but I don’t really want to stop either.”

She said it all in just the time of one breath, and the effect it had on Sayo was such that she couldn’t  help but be filled by those same kinds of thoughts herself. Her heart was beating loudly, so loudly she wasn’t sure if she actually needed some sort of medical attention because that was, wow, too much. She thought her brain had shut down earlier... no, _now_ was when it shut down because the only thing going through it was just that she wanted to do _more_ than just this.

„Tsugumi, I...”

Just then, Tsugumi’s eyes widened and her face became positively red. She all but forcefully disentangled herself from Sayo, as if only now realizing what she had done.

„I am so sorry, Sayo-san, I shouldn’t have done that, I just moved and said things without thinking, and we were supposed to be on a date, um, I should have done this somewhere else that’s not as public, I’m so sor-”

„Tsugumi, not another word.” Sayo said, interrupting her girlfriends utterly _adorable_ babble. However, as heartwarming as it was to listen to it, Sayo was feeling something suited for quite different actions. For example, she wanted to do that „kabedon” thing that girls really seemed to like. Sayo had the perfect height and intimidation difference to Tsugumi for that. Most of all, and she was staking everything she believed in it, Sayo wanted to do something sexy to Tsugumi right now, propriety and exhibitionism be damned.

So that was exactly what she did. Before Tsugumi could run away far enough so things could become suspicious, Sayo cornered her and slammed her right leg into the wall right beside Tsugumi’s waistline. Then, in one smooth motion, she cupped Tsugumi’s chin and _kissed_ her. It wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed before - plenty of times by now, in fact - but the way she kissed Tsugumi now, full of passion and lust, eagerly capturing her girlfriends lips and tongue with her own was nothing like before. Tsugumi responded too, eagerly matching her in enthusiasm,  exploring all of Sayo’s lips and mouth in detail she’d never done before.

Eventually, they had to part to catch their breath. _That_ was when it dawned on Sayo what she had just done. She just something incredibly intimate with her girlfriend _in public_ on her birthday instead of simply going forward with the date as she was supposed to. Now that she was aware of it, she had trouble handling it. So fast that it felt like it hadn’t been there are at all, Sayo removed her leg from the wall and took a step back from Tsugumi, who looked as disheveled as Sayo herself felt.

„Um, Tsugumi, I...”

„Um, Sayo, I...”

Both started at  the same time, the words spaced out from being out of breath. Tsugumi was looking at Sayo with half-lidded eyes, which made Sayo feel like she was under a spell. However, an alarm bell sounded in her mind. She checked her watch.

„Oh no.”

With a mounting sense of dread, Sayo realized they were supposed to be at the actual observation part of the stars fifteen minutes ago. Whatever expression she had on her face must have sobered Tsugumi up as well, who straightened up in place and motioned over her clothes as if she was straightening them up as well.

„Tsugumi, I don’t want to derail the date you planned for my birthday any more. We need to go, now. Fast. ” Sayo said. She offered a hand to Tsugumi, who took it immediately. Tsugumi’s hand  was very warm.

„Yes, Sayo-san.” Tsugumi said. Sayo took off in something between a run and a jog, something she would never have usually done, pulling a very willing Tsugumi. However, she already broke so many rules in a total of thirty minutes and had little choice but to break this one too.

„Hey, Tsugumi.” she said once they were at the entrance to the observatory, having sped through the corridors leading to it in record time, passing by one group who were admitted _after_ them in their haste. However, she couldn’t ignore what happened before. Though she had sobered up, the feelings hadn’t left her entirely. Sayo wanted to say something about it, anything.

„Yes, Sayo?” Tsugumi asked, her tone and body language halfway between excited and scared.

„Let’s... let’s talk about what happened earlier once we’re back home. Okay?”

Tsugumi’s expression brightened up considerably at that. With just a few words from Sayo, she was back to her old self. It warmed Sayo’s heart to see her like that, especially after... _that_ happened.

„Okay.” she replied, flashing Sayo one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen, as bright as the stars they were about to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my commission(and generally support) info, if reading this fic has made you want to commission me or support me in any way, check out my twitter here: https://twitter.com/Melphis__Amekia/status/1092497764628512771


End file.
